Grey crystal
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: After a piece of the crystal heart shatters, King Sombra is set free. Can the mane six defeat him again or is there a way to fix him?
1. Chapter 1

Grey Crystal

"Hey, Discord...um are you, if you don't mind, ready for that walk?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Discord nodded, replying "Of course I am, I just need a friend of mine to stay somewhere until he's...good."

Shrinking back, Fluttershy threw her wings above her head, peeking out of one to look at the malicious, dark pony standing in front of her. Thinking while covering her eye again, 'Why would Discord bring him here, how is he alive?'

"Yeah, Celestia told me to bring him here after the crystal heart had a little mishap." Discord said breaking the tense silence.

"H-how long i-is he st-staying?" Fluttershy responded meekly, now crouching.

"As long as I need to, or at least until I become good." she squeaked at the hoarse voice he produced.

Shaking, as he looked down at her, she replied "T-that's not too bad."

Discord smiled, intervening "I think we should reschedule our walk, Fluttershy. After all, you do have a guest to entertain."

Glaring at the draconequus, the pony growled stamping his hoof down. Fluttershy yelped at feeling the ground quiver under the force. Turning towards the shy mare, he huffed and started down the road. Discord waved while saying "King Sombra may be a bit temperamental for a while."

Nodding, she caught up to him, trying to make small talk which unfortunately failed at every attempt. _'What was Princess Celestia thinking of having me try to reform him? I can't do this by myself.'_


	2. A king's past

Stay here?

A/N: Yes, this is my first MLP fiction; hopefully I have the characters as they are. If not I would appreciate it if you told me.

_King Sombra's POV_

Looking at my surroundings, I noticed a little bunny looking at me. Its face full of dissatisfaction, glaring down at it I snarled, baring my teeth. Its black eyes widened with fear as it fell on its back. A chuckle escaped my mouth as the yellow mare walked in. She gasped quietly and ran towards the bunny, cooing "Are you alright, Angel?"

In response, it looked at her and stood reassuring her it was okay. She turned towards me, asking "W-why do you want to be ref-formed?"

Locking eyes with her, I replied "So I cannot strike fear into anyone else like those damned crystal ponies."

She shrunk, whispering "We don't use that language here."

I ignored her, and continued "So I finally feel one damned emotion without taking shit from anyone."

She stood, raising her voice slightly "We do not use that language here!"

I grimaced, as she shrunk once more and asked "W-why do you feel that way?"

I sat down, and explained "To be honest, it started when I was born, both my parents were crystal ponies and they ruled over the empire with a gentle fist. When my mother gave birth to me, they noticed I didn't shine and the doctors thought it was a phase, yet my parents loved me like any other parents. They were wrong; my parents figured I'd be like this even when I reached adulthood. My mother died when I was five, father remarried when I was seven. My stepmother had two children of her own." I stopped and looked her to see her eyes full of curiosity.

I continued "It was obvious she didn't like me, and neither did her sons. She often deprived me of meals when father was gone, and her sons excluded me from any activity they were in. Luckily, father didn't treat me any different. Like any filly, I still had to go to school even there I was excluded and out casted. The only good thing was meeting Celestia and Luna, they actually befriended me. As years went by, I noticed we started to drift apart. By the time I was a stallion; all three of us were busy with our duties as future rulers. When we did have free time, they found new friends and forgot about me. I was alone again, so I started training myself in black magic."

I glanced at her as she shifted lightly; she said "Please, go on."

Nodding, I finished "The treatment my stepmother and brothers only got worse, when I was seventeen father was murdered. I watched him die, the last thing he said to me was '_Don't let the empire fall into darkness.' _ Sadly, when I became king my stepmother and her sons left. All the black magic I mastered took control over me. I made a vow to destroy all love and happiness, so underneath the castle I created a cave with the only mirror I possessed with black magic showing someone their deepest fear. Afterwards, I enslaved everyone for how they treated me. A part of me wanted to forgive them, but the darkness consumed me making me into a tyrant."

Squeezing my eyes shut, tears flowed from my eyes. I turned away from the one named 'Fluttershy' as she responded "W-well, no one should be treated differently for what they look like or how they act."

I growled in frustration, bellowing "How would you know?! I tried my best to stay happy and be friendly, but everyone just ignored me or treated like I was nothing but the dust!"

She squeaked at my outburst, and hid behind her wings. A purple mist surrounded my eyes as I roared in anger, breathing heavily I heard a voice say "Fluttershy, is everything alright in there?"

She looked up at me and scurried to the door, a blue mare with a rainbow mane and tail looked at her with concern. She answered quietly "Yeah, Rainbow Dash, everything is, um, fine."

I huffed and walked to the back, as they conversed and came upon a pillow thing with my name on it. She closed the door and walked towards me, saying "If it doesn't suit you, I can just sleep there tonight and you can take my room."

I shook my head declining her offer; she shyly walked away as I got comfortable on the thing. The bunny hopped up to me with a frown on its face. I growled and bared my teeth making it flee after Fluttershy.


	3. In the dark

What's wrong with the dark?

A/N: Sorry for not posting until now, I was working on another FF, hopefully I will be able to update sooner.

'_Fluttershy, where are you?' a blue eyed stallion called softly. A whimper emitted from under the filly's bed. Peeking his head under the mattress and meeting cerulean eyes, he asked "Why are you beneath your bed?"_

Finally calming down, she replied "Rainbow Dash said if a filly is the dark by herself, monsters come a-and take her away."

Jolting awake she looked around her home slightly fearful. A pair of glowing pupils caught her attention as it moved lightly; she froze and slowly got up.

"W-what are you doing up?" she asked glancing at the window.

Shifting into his original form, Sombra responded "It's morning...and I wanted to mess with your dreams."

Opening the blinds, she said "That isn't very nice. No one else would disturb your dreams, so why should-"

"Fluttershy!" a purple mare yelled rushing in front of her, currently gathering energy. Staring at the mare separating him and his caretaker, Sombra lightly slammed his hoof down.

"Twilight, it's okay. Princess Celestia gave me the right to reform him." Fluttershy quietly blurted confusing the mare guarding her.

"That's right, and I intend to correct the errors of my ways." King Sombra added trying to stay away from the sunlight.

Looking at Fluttershy and back at Sombra, Twilight decided "Alright, I'll just tell the girls and we can help."

Briefly nodding, Fluttershy followed her with Sombra dissolving into her shadow. Looking at a medium cloud, she yelled "Rainbow Dash, meeting now."

Turning to face the two mares, she glided next to them to notice a pair of eyes in Fluttershy's shadow; she shook it off and continued with them until retrieving Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

A/N: Part 2 might take a while since I have other FF's to work on. Review please


	4. Welcoming the enemy

What's wrong with dark? Part 2

A/N: I might go on break if not then I shall continue this. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.

_Fluttershy's POV_

By the time we gathered Rarity and Applejack, I tried my best not tell them about King Sombra yet. I just hope they don't mind. I haven't seen Sombra since we left; he might have stayed and lazed around. Focusing on Twilight, I hadn't noticed Rainbow Dash staring at me; once the rest of the girls were occupied she took me to the side asking "Fluttershy, has your shadow always had eyes?"

Glancing behind me, I shook my head, retorting "No, it hasn't. Are coming down with something?"

Her ear twitched as she answered "No, I'm fine."

I flinched at seeing my shadow get narrow with a purple mist, stepping behind Rainbow Dash I relaxed slightly at seeing Sombra in his original form. Rarity ran past us while Applejack tied him, I pulled them a few feet away from him, saying "It's alright, Princess Celestia requested for me to reform him."

At my statement, Applejack replied "But how in tarnation is he back?"

"The crystal heart had a piece of it fall off, that was enough to free me." Sombra interjected before I could say anything.

Twilight and I nodded as Pinkie Pie put a hat on him, exclaiming "Welcome to Ponyville!"

By the time we had everything sorted out, it was already late and Rainbow Dash escorted me home, before she left I said "You didn't have to do that, I-I could walk home."

She nodded, replying "That's what friends are for."

Climbing in bed, I left my door open if Sombra wanted to take my bed. I should've let him sleep in here even when he refused; getting tired of thinking I curled up and slept.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long, I was working on my crossover fic and time got away from me. Review please.


End file.
